


Surprise!

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sick!Dean, but if you only like pregnant!Cas read with caution, gastrointestinal issues, i don't want to spoil the surprise, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts the day feeling like crap and gets a totally unexpected surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Please enjoy!
> 
> I tumbl at [nephilimsgrace.tumblr.com/](http://nephilimsgrace.tumblr.com/)

Dean woke up to the guitar solo from _Ace of Spades_ wailing from the mediocre speakers of his alarm clock.  Normally, getting a Monday morning wake-up call from Lemmy ( _God Rest His Soul_ ) put him in a pretty good mood for the rest of the day, but nothing could make this particular Monday morning better after having spent more time last night on the toilet than in the bed asleep.  Blindly, he slammed his hand down on the clock and fumbled around to find the switch to turn it off.

 

With monumental effort, he threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom.  The mirror was still fogged up from Cas's shower.  It was just as well.  Dean didn't want to see the horror that was his reflection.  He'd seen it two hours ago and couldn't imagine that it'd gotten any better in the meantime.

                                                                                                                     

Aside from not wanting to see how bad the bruises under his eyes had gotten, he also didn’t want to witness what had become of his once svelte, muscular body.

 

Cas was eight months pregnant, after nearly three years of trying, and Dean’s body had decided to show its support by being very sympathetic – sympathy weight, sympathy morning sickness, sympathy cravings, sympathy water retention, you name it and Dean had it right along with Cas.  He tried his best not to complain, though.  Cas was suffering through so much more, all for the sake of carrying their sweet little Emma Claire, whom they’d been waiting for for so long.

 

Dean didn’t even bother wiping down the mirror while he brushed his teeth.

 

There was a knock on the door, followed by a gentle, “Dean?”

 

“Hmm?” he mumbled around a mouthful of foamy, mint-flavored toothpaste.

 

“Feeling better?” Cas said through the door.

 

Dean sighed.  Of course, he’d had to get the runs the night before Cas had to be at the high school extra early for the monthly faculty meeting.  Hopefully, his husband had been able to get some quality shut-eye during Dean’s overnight bathroom sessions.  He spit and rinsed out the sink. 

 

“Relative to a few hours ago, yeah.”  He still felt like shit, stomach continuing its intermittent cramping, though not in a way that felt like anything was going to go one way or the other.  Plus, now his lower back ached, probably from sitting on the toilet for an hour or more at a time during the night.

 

“Ok.  I made you some green tea.  It’ll be easier on your system than coffee.”  Castiel’s eyes went wide when Dean opened the door to leave the bathroom, but he didn’t comment on his husband’s pale face or bloodshot eyes, for which Dean was immensely grateful.  He did lean forward and give Dean a tender kiss that spoke volumes for his concern.  “If you don’t feel like finishing the baby registry this evening, just text me and I’ll pick up dinner instead.”

 

“Thanks, babe.”  Dean leaned into Cas’s warm palm as the dark-haired man cupped his face, double checking for signs of fever, no doubt.  They were supposed to head to Target and Babies R Us to pad out their gift registries with more onesies, swaddlers, blankets, hats, socks, mittens, crib sets, bottles, and all the other little things they never thought would be vital to living with a baby (seriously…a wipe warmer?) for the upcoming shower in a couple of weeks. 

 

Cas gave him a quick peck, satisfied that Dean seemed to be over the worst of his stomach troubles for the time being and could be left alone to get himself ready for work.  They both knew that as long as Dean could sit upright for more than five minutes, then he was going to drag himself to the garage to put in his hours.  He didn’t want to waste any of his vacation time or sick leave before the baby arrived. 

 

“Stay hydrated today, ok?” Cas urged, worry for his husband still wrinkling his forehead, though he gave Dean a small smile.

 

Dean nodded and headed towards the closet to get dressed, pretending not to notice that Cas lingered in the doorway watching him for several seconds before disappearing down the hall.  The amount of comfortable clothes in his closet had steadily shrunk as he piled on the pounds, and had gotten even smaller in the last couple of weeks.  He was half tempted to wear his roomy coveralls without anything underneath them, but compromised by pulling on a pair of loose basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt before climbing into the jumpsuit with the _Singer and Sons_ logo on the back.

 

He felt even worse by the time he pulled the Impala into the garage’s parking lot and had to to sit hunched over the steering wheel for a few minutes before getting out of the car.  Maybe Bobby would switch jobs with him for the day, let Dean sit in the office and work on spreadsheets within two steps of the bathroom while the bossman stood elbow-deep in car engines.  Before he could even go on a hunt for the old man, an unexpected sharp pain in his flank had him running for the customer bathroom.  He was never eating leftover chili again.

 

Twenty painful minutes later, during which Dean prayed to and pleaded with every deity he’d ever heard about, Bobby banged on the door and hollered, “Do I need to get the hose?”

 

Dean grabbed a paper towel to mop the sweat off his face.  Something was seriously wrong.  He was still having cramps, but nothing was happening.  He didn’t even feel like he had the urge to go anymore, not like last night.  But the discomfort was only getting worse.  Using the sink and the handicap rail for leverage, he hoisted himself to his feet and rearranged his clothes.  He wobbled for a moment, resurgent pain setting him off balance, before he could reach out to open door.

 

“Jesus, son,” Bobby breathed, brow furrowing deeply. 

 

“I think I need to go to the hospital.  Think I’ve got appendicitis or something.  Hurts real bad.”  Clutching his stomach, he leaned heavily into Bobby’s side as soon as the man put his arm around his shoulders.  Thankfully there were no customers in the waiting area this early in the morning to witness the tears tracking down Dean’s cheeks. 

 

The pain quickly got to the point that he couldn’t pay attention to what was going on around him.  He could hear Bobby telling somebody something, could hear them respond back in a rush.  Probably Jo at the desk. 

 

 _Oh god_.  He was _dying_. 

 

People didn’t survive pain like this.  It was everywhere.  He could feel it lighting the nerves in his abdomen, pelvis, hips, and spine on fire in radiating waves.  He was sure something in his guts had ruptured and he was bleeding internally.  There had been some red smears on the toilet paper couple of times during the night, but he’d just figured that was because whatever acidic liquid was pouring out of him was eating away at his insides.

 

Whining, he realized he forgot to tell Cas he loved him before his husband left for work this morning.  And now, Dean was _dying_. 

 

He wouldn’t get to see their little girl.  Wouldn’t get to kiss her or hold her.  Wouldn’t get to tell her he loved her too.

 

Somewhere, far off, he could hear the rumble of Bobby’s work truck, thought he could feel the vibrations of it speeding down the road in his tailbone.  He could hear Bobby telling him to _hang on, Dean_ and _we’re almost there_ and _stay with me, boy_ and _you’re gonna be ok._

 

He was shivering, shaking and couldn’t stop, the pain was so bad.  He wanted to throw up, but just the thought of hurling made him hurt worse as his stomach clenched in anticipation. 

 

Someone opened the door of the truck.  He tipped to the right and promptly threw up all over a pair of pristine white shoes.  The world went gray and fuzzy.

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

There were hands all over him.  Foreign hands.  He was flat on his back in a room with too much activity buzzing around him.  His clothes were cut off and he was naked for all to see, but he couldn’t muster up the slightest mustard-seed bit of care.  There was a sharp stick in the tender skin of his inner right elbow.  Something stiff and scratchy squeezed tightly around his left bicep threatening to cut off its blood flow, and something hard was clipped to his left index finger.

 

“Mr. Winchester?  How far along are you?”

 

The pain released him momentarily to let the question filter through.  Dean blinked, eyes clearing enough to focus on the tall blonde woman with glasses who was standing over his right side as she pressed down on his belly. 

 

“What?” he asked groggily.

 

“How many weeks pregnant are you?”

 

He frowned.  “My husband’s pregnant, not me.”

 

Something cold prodded his stomach, just above his pelvic bone.  A staticky, fast _wub-wub-wub_ sound came from a machine by the side of the bed.  He recognized the sound, but couldn’t place it as a new wave of pain washed over him, taking away what little focus he’d been able to regain.

 

Another unfamiliar person, a petite brunette this time, appeared in his line of vision. “Breathe, hun.  Don’t hold your breath.”

 

“Does he have anybody with him?”

 

"Dad was with him at admission.  Husband’s on his way.”

 

“Page the front desk to have the husband sent back here immediately.”

 

“He’s fully dilated.  How long till the OB gets down here?”

 

“She’s on her way.”

 

“NICU team’s here.”

 

“Ok.  Amy and Paul, get the stirrups ready.  Terry get the warmer.  Can somebody get me a drape?”

 

"Membranes ruptured.  Fluid clear.  Toss some towels on the floor.”

 

“Dean?”

 

There, standing still as a statue at the edge of the curtain, blue-eyes wide and taking in everything going on, was his angel.  At least Dean wasn’t going to die alone.  He sobbed when a pain like none he’d ever felt before rippled over his belly, making his back bow involuntarily against it. 

 

Two strong hands clasped tight around his.  Lips pressed firmly to his temple.  A blessedly familiar voice rumbled words into his ear.  He couldn’t understand what was being said, but the sound grounded him.

 

“Ok, Dean.  Do you feel my fingers down here?”

 

He did, and he didn’t like it.  That was not a place he wanted fingers poking, unless they were Cas’s fingers and they were slick with plenty of lube.  He nodded, struggling to catch his breath.

 

“When I tell you to, I need you to push against my fingers.  Push like you’re having a bowel movement, ok?”

 

“Why?” he hiccuped, an inhale hitching painfully in his chest.  “Cas, I don’t know what to do.  Oh, _sonofabitch_!”

 

His body took over when the cramp peaked in strength, bearing down hard against the intrusive fingers.

 

“Good!  Keep doing that!”

 

There was a lot of commotion all around him. People were coming and going, flicking back the curtain, exposing him to the rest of the world.  It made him mad.  He yelled, long and loud, as his body tensed up.

 

“You’re doing good.  Don’t stop!”

 

His roar broke off into a startled yelp when fire lit up his crotch and he felt something down there let go with a snap.

 

The white-hot abruptness of the pain dimmed momentarily.  His head fell back against a pillow someone had placed there.  Cas had tears in his eyes when Dean could finally focus on his husband’s face.

 

“I love you, Cas,” he murmured, voice wrecked and almost gone.  This was a horrible way to die – naked, bloody, probably covered in piss and shit.  Even more horrible that Cas had to see him this way, but at least Cas was here and would be the last thing Dean saw.

 

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied, kissing Dean’s brow.  “It’s almost over.”

 

“Ok, Mr. Winchester.  Give me one more big push and we’ll have your baby.”

 

_Baby? What the…?_

 

He couldn’t dwell on what the doctor between his legs was saying anymore because his body was curling in on itself again.  Two random people were holding his knees too far back, pulling his hips wide apart, and he felt like he was being split in half.

 

Suddenly, he was empty, like he’d just taken the _World’s Biggest Crap_.

 

The whole room of a dozen doctors and nurses went completely silent.  Machines still whirred and beeped.  People still shuffled around on the other side of the thin curtain that offered only meager privacy.

 

A watery gurgle was soon followed by the furious wailing of a newborn, which was then quickly drowned out by a loud cheer from everybody in the immediate vicinity.  Everybody except Dean, who still had no idea what in the hell just happened to him.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Winchester.  It’s a girl!”  Smiling wide, the blond woman with the glasses held up a trembling, squalling pale baby covered in goop.  “I’m going to hand her over to the NICU team so they can check her out, ok?  Your husband can go with them, if you want.  I’ve got to give you a couple of stitches and we’ll get you some pain meds in your IV.  Then we’ll get you dressed and wrapped up for a ride up to the postpartum unit.”

 

Dean just blinked, not comprehending anything the woman told him.  He watched her move to the side of the room with the baby before glancing up at Cas, whose eyes also followed the doctor.  His husband looked torn as to whether he should stay by Dean’s side or go.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asked dumbstruck, clutching Cas’s hand in a desperate bid to keep him close.

 

Cas couldn’t help the little laugh of disbelief that bubbled up from his chest as he looked back down at Dean.  “Apparently, that isn’t sympathy weight you’ve been gaining.”

 

“Am I dreaming?  Cas, pinch me.  I’m fucking dreaming,” he said, shaking so hard that his words were jittery from the uncontrollable chattering of his teeth.  A nurse unfolded a heavy, heated blanket over his chest and he hummed in relief as the warmth spread over his torso.

 

“I wouldn’t have believed it, if I hadn’t seen it happen with my own eyes.”  Tears welled up in Cas’s eyes again and he cupped his hands around Dean’s face.  “Oh, my God, Dean.  You just gave birth to our baby.”

 

There were new things going on between his legs that Dean didn’t want to think about and discomfort was building in his belly again, though this time it wasn’t quite as severe as it had been.  The doctor said something about the placenta and urged him to push one more time as she massaged his abdomen.  He just closed his eyes and focused on Cas babbling something about a miracle while their foreheads were pressed together. 

 

Soon, he was stitched up, wiped down, padded, gowned, buried under a small mountain of warmed blankets, and being steered through the hospital hallways by a beefy transport tech named Hank.  Cas kept by his side, mainly because Dean wouldn’t let him go long enough to get very far away, not that he complained.  It wasn’t until they were settled in a private room and Dean’s newly assigned nurse had left them alone after finishing  her intake assessment, that everything finally sank in for Dean.

 

“Holy shit,” he gasped looking at an equally bemused Cas.  “I just had a baby.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Cas said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.  He laced the fingers of one hand with Dean’s while the other stroked his own swollen belly.

 

“Cas, what if I hurt her?” he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.  “I didn’t know about her.  What if something happened to her?”

 

“Hey, hey,” Cas soothed, reaching out to brush away the tears.  “You gave up booze and caffeine in a show of solidarity and you’ve been eating better than you ever have before.  That probably helped give her a healthy start.”

 

“But, I didn’t take any pre-natal vitamins or have any scans or…or tests.  I didn’t even know I was a carrier!” 

 

Before Dean could start hyperventilating over all the what-ifs, there was a knock at the door and a new nurse walked in pushing a clear bassinet.  She smiled at both of them.

 

“I believe formal introductions are overdue,” she began as she wheeled the cart over to the bedside close to where Cas sat.  She carefully lifted the swaddled bundle up.  “Papas, here’s your little girl.  Little lady, here are your papas.”

 

"Is she…ok?” Cas asked as the nurse lowered the bundle towards Dean, who wasn’t sure if he even deserved to hold the baby he didn’t know had been growing inside of him.

 

“Yes.  She’s fine. Her one-minute Apgar was a little low at 6, but she was up to an 8 on her five-minute test.  We’ve watched her very closely for the last hour in the NICU and she’s holding steady.  Her heart rate and breathing are strong.  Her reflexes are all good.  You’ve got a healthy full-term newborn,” she finished as she laid the baby against Dean’s chest, seeing his hesitation and not giving him a chance to protest.

 

Dean stared down at the little girl boldly looking up at him.  “Hey, there,” he murmured softly to her.

 

Her eyes widened in what he could only assume was recognition of his voice.  Well, if he didn’t know her before now, at least she seemed to already know him.

 

For the first time all day, he smiled as Cas leaned in close. 

 

****

 

Sam rushed through the crazy maze of hospital corridors to the postpartum unit.  He had a black overnight bag slung over one shoulder, a pink and red striped diaper bag slung over the other, a massive bouquet of pink roses and balloons in one hand, and a stuffed moose with a pink ribbon around its neck in the other.  Bobby had called him about an hour ago with a gruff,  “Go to your brother’s house.  Pick up their baby bags and head over to the hospital. Baby’s here, they’re all fine.”

 

He hadn’t been able to get in a single response before his adoptive father hung up.  It was still a few weeks until Cas’s due date, so the baby was earlier than expected.  She wasn’t dangerously premature, but she still had some weeks of growing to do.

 

Once he reached the ward, a nurse at the desk pointed him towards the room with _Winchester_ handwritten on a label by the closed door.  He knocked before slowly pushing the door open.

 

He was confused by what he saw.  Cas was sitting in a recliner talking to Bobby, who sat in an adjacent armchair.  His brother-in-law was still sporting a very prominent pregnant belly and wearing his usual work clothes – slacks, a button down, and sweater vest.

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean called, pulling his attention over to the bed.

 

There sat Dean in a backwards hospital gown, propped up by several pillows, wearing the biggest, brightest smile Sam had ever seen lighting up his face.  Laying on his bare chest under a white blanket with blue and pink stripes was a tiny sleeping baby.

 

“Come meet, Emma Claire’s big sister, Mary Ellen,” he said proudly, beckoning Sam over to the bedside. 

 

Bobby jumped up from his seat to unload Sam’s arms before he dropped the glass vase of flowers on the floor, mumbling something about catching flies if he didn’t shut his mouth.

 

Dean chuckled as Sam collapsed in the chair next to the bed, staring in disbelief at the unexpected addition to the Winchester family.  “So, it all started last night with a bowl of leftover chili...” he began as he pulled the blanket back for Sam to get a good first look at his new niece.

**Author's Note:**

> True Story: While my mom did know she was pregnant with me, she didn't know she was in labor when it started. She thought it was a stomach ache from a bowl of chili!
> 
> Bits of explanation that didn't make it into the story:  
> In this universe there are male carriers and male non-carriers. The carrier gene is recessive. It can go dormant in a family line for generations or never show up at all. Dean didn't know he was a carrier because John said there weren't any carriers in his family and never got Dean tested as a teenager. He never had any issues with his carrier organs or hormones as an adult, so never had a reason to get any tests done later in life. Nothing 'abnormal' for a non-carrier ever showed up on any routine exams.
> 
> Dean and Cas are equal-opportunity top/bottom in the bedroom. Since Dean knew he wasn't a carrier, there was no reason for Cas to wear a condom after they got married.


End file.
